Doctor's Kink
by Miss. Nudge
Summary: McCoy awakes from a dream to realize that his affairs we not exactly as made up as he thought. A lot of sex. Porn, porn, porn! A bit of S/M. M/M, don't like don't read.


Iz hasz new kink.

Spock/McCoy.

So, in a frenzy of delight and plot bunnies, I wrote this, enjoy!

_"Sweetheart." I moaned in his ear, I reached up to tug on it and the tip was pointed. Beautiful, oh so beautiful. His ears made him, his eyebrows shaped him, and I got to fuck him. Fuck that god damned Vulcan resolve off his face._

_"Harder, o-oh god so hot d-darlin'." I was moaning like a two dollar whore, but I didn't care. Spock sucked my nipple, biting down and worrying the pink nub with his pearled white teeth._

_I commanded harder, so Spock obeyed, biting down and drawing blood. Which didn't bother me, like I would have expected, I grew harder in my work pants. _

_"Doctor, p-please..." Spock's voice was pleading and I couldn't say no to a pleading Vulcan._

_"Please what honey?" My voice was dripping drawl and sweet nectar._

_"P-please touch me.. down there," Spock was so fucking adorable._

_"I'm afraid... nghhh, I don't know what you mean, baby."_

_"My... my penis, p-please touch it," a predatory growl was evident in his voice, a mix of irritation and longing._

_I grabbed his cock and squeezed maybe a bit to hard, he yelped, but a sigh followed. I stroked up and down lazily, Spock's breath was troubled as he undid my Starfleet slacks, sliding them down my hips slowly, he pulled down my briefs as well._

_My cock sprang free and slapped my exposed belly with a revolting sound. Spock caught my mouth in a kiss, reaching down and taking my cock in his hand, he dug his nails into the tip roughly, knowing I got off on the pain. I moaned soundly and and reciprocated the action on his green appendage, because he was a kinky fuck too._

_"Oh, Doctor..."_

_"Spock! Ugh, T'hy'la, it's t-to m-much, I'm gunna' come... I'm gunna', ohmygodSpock!"_

Dr. Leonard McCoy shot up in bed, clutching at the in front of him wildly, breathing heavily and coming violently in his pajama pants. If a onlooker had been watching this scene unfold, they would have thought the craziest things as to why the good Doctor was responding so violently from this frequent wet dream.

McCoy's head whipped around when he heard the all-too-familier swoosh of his bedroom door.

"Bones, oh my god, are you okay?" James Kirk came rushing into the Doctors quarters, running over towards his friend and holding his body close as it shook violently.

"J-Jim, who'd you know I-"

"You were screaming so loud, it rocked into the corridor. Yeoman Morach contacted me." Jim pet McCoy's sweaty hair and rubbed his scalp softly.

"Doctor what seemed to ail you?" A smooth voice came from behind Jim, McCoy's blurred vision settled on a tall Vulcan, worried sketched onto his face, you had to squint to notice though.

"I... am not sure, Mr. Spock, I am sure it is nothing serious though."

Spock took a few strides and put a hand on Jim's shoulder.

"Captain, may I speak with the Doctor in private please?" Spock requested.

Jim pulled back and looked at his friend, studying him, appreciating the dark scruff sprinkling Bones' lower face.

"If you think you're alright, Bones, I'll be going." Jim was tentative, but kissed McCoy on the forehead anyway, a gesture similar to a mother and her child. Jim gets up and walks out of his friend's quarters.

"Spock, what did you wanna' talk a-"

McCoy was cut off by a hot hand coming over his mouth, his body getting pushed up against the far wall, his legs getting spread by a knee.

"Be quiet, if you know what is healthy for your well being." Spock's voice was low, bowing his head to lick McCoy's throat.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about..."

"I believe you would classify that as bull shit." Spock muttered and bit the Doctors skin, blood threatening to spill, but was held back.

"I heard you, Doctor, moaning my name in your sleep. I believe the whole ship heard you. Begging to penetrate me with your disgustingly engorged phallus. You are a disgrace to your people, Doctor, and with one of your patents, no less."

Spock's dirty talk was dripping raw emotion, as much as a Vulcan's speech could anyway. McCoy moaned as the self deprecating talk went straight to his hard cock. Having come once already, he was ready for the real world, not his dreams.

"I apologize, Spock I-"

"You will refer to me as trensu, and you are but a kafeh. Whore." Spock's voice was unnerving, he slapped McCoy hard, leaving behind a beautiful handprint. Spock then took McCoy by the throat, squeezing hard enough so that the Doctor couldn't breath.

"Erotic asphyxiation, I know it arouses you, you kinky kafeh." Spock growled, slamming McCoy's head against the wall, hard.

"P-please-" Was all the doctor could manage.

"Please what, Doctor? You must say what you need." Spock said, licking McCoy's cheek.

"Trensu-" McCoy struggled with the pronunciation "-please."

"Yes kafeh?" Spock loosened his grip a bit, just enough so the doctor could talk.

"Please, I need you... Please let me ride you."

Spock's eyes reflected contemplation as he seemed to weigh the pro's and con's.

"Actually, tonight, Doctor, I think I have something else planned for us. Do you harbor a safe word?"

McCoy nodded-

"Captain." Yea, the good Doctor was a kinky fuck.

"Fascinating, though I hope we don't need to hear it, at least tonight." Spock then let his hands slip from Leonard's neck all together, reaching down the strip him of his pajamas. Spock then shrugged his black robe off, exposing planes of pure alabaster sex, right before McCoy's eyes.

McCoy reached his hands out to try and touch the dusky nipples, but Spock caught his wrist, twisting it hard.

"You do not touch without permission, understood?"

"Yes, trensu. May I touch your chest?"

spock looked at him, emotionless face expressing his gears grinding inside his mind that reeled. Spock then pulled McCoy into his lap. He pushed the Doctor's head down a bit.

"Suck." Spock commanded, carding a hand through McCoy's hair as he cradled the doctor's head. Leonard slipped his lips over one of Spock's green tinged nipples, moaning at the taste of the Vulcan.

"Ah, kafeh, you are skilled in this, your harlot ways are disgustingly obvious you know." Spock's voice was almost wistful, but the Vulcan knew better then to show to much in his voice.

McCoy switched nipples, happily sighing as the right one hardened as he tongued it.

"That is satisfactory, kafeh, now you may do what you wish with my torso."

McCoy then kissed down the long torso, nuzzling in the soft black hair that graced the young Vulcan's chest, it tickled the Doctor's cheeks, making them redden. Half out of irritation, half out of arousal.

Leonard went to pull down the Vulcan's sweat pants, but was stopped.

"Have a given you permission yet?"

"No, trensu..."

"You must learn you can not touch what is not yet yours."

Spock pulled McCoy's head up and slotted their wet mouths together. The Vulcan pulled McCoy's pesky underwear off, revealing the Doctor's hard, wet cock, angry and wet from neglect.

Spock clicked hit tongue softly.

"Look how hard you are, just by some simple second base acts, you truly are a harlot, Doctor. You enjoy the demeaning words, do you not?"

"Yes, t-trensu, I enjoy it very much."

"Your masochistic ways are disgraceful, as are my sadistic ways. We are the perfect match, you and I. We do argue a lot of our waking time together, but it is measly a outlet to what we really want to do to each other. Tell me, kafeh, what have always wished to do to me?"

"You will not punish me for my dirty words, trensu?"

"No, kafeh, I will not."

"I... I've always wanted to muss your perfect hair up, right out there on the bridge. When you're bent over the controles, just grab, or swat, your ass in passing. Other times, I've fantasized about sucking you off in front of Jim, you watching him as he palms his cock and moans both of our names..."

Spock raked a nail up McCoy's cock, digging his nails into the skin, squeezing hard to make the doctor scream.

"Is that all kafeh, just those? You lie, don't you?"

"N-no."

"Do not lie, kafeh, I know you too well. Tell me the last one, in detail, explain to me what you wish me to do to you in Sickbay."

McCoy groaned and thrashed around.

"I... I've fantasized about you bending me over a biobed and rimming me while an Ensign watches us. You put a cock ring on me so I can't come and I'm begging you to fuck me, and when you do, it's to much and the cock ring actually brakes as I come."

Spock chuckles briefly and spontaneously licks the Doctor's cock, McCoy moans, because any friction right now has him teetering on the edge.

"Who's the Ensign that watches us, Doctor?"

"No, please don't-"

"Say it, Doctor."

"It's... It's Chekov, trensu." Leonard's voice was heavy with his drawl. Thinking about the little Russian ensign. McCoy never really gave the wiz kid a second glance, but then noticed how warmly the kid talked to Spock and Kirk, as if he harbored a hero-worship. The Russian inched his way into the Doctor's head slowly, and then into his fantasies.

"Ah, yes, the underaged boy really arouses you, doesn't he?"

"Not as mush as you, trensu."

Spock then sucked in the head of McCoy's cock, silencing him.

McCoy was so close, a bit embarrassed when he knew he was about explode.

"O-oh, Spock, I'm coming! Swallow me, Spock-!"

Spock gulped down the Doctor's cum greedily, enjoying how it coated his throat in human heat.

Spock kissed McCoy and laid down next to him. Kissing the human's forehead and struggling to pull McCoy's head onto his chest.

The doctor was gasping, trying to catch a breath he had never had. He laid his head down gently, feeling his eyes well up in tears, he sniffled.

Spock tilted his head up.

"Have I hurt you, T'hy'la?"

McCoy shook his and and snuggled his face into the velvet chest.

"No, I just never thought... I never thought it would finally happen, I've been waiting for you for God knows how long. Spock, I'm pathetically in love with you."

Spock brushed the sweaty bangs from the doctor's forehead and peered into the blue eyes that were his.

"I knew you couldn't deny me, as I couldn't deny you."

"Never, Spock, darlin', I burn to hard for that green cock of yours. Shit, now I don't have to jerk off after your physicals anymore, thats a bonus."

"Sleep, Doctor, sleep for now, and when you wake, we can talk more."

McCoy nodded.

"Of course, T'hy'la."

finis!


End file.
